


Making Daifuku

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: It's Azura's birthday!~ Happy Birthday Azura!~ Here, have some not angst Electirc Waters (my ship name for Azura and Ryouma), for once. Apparently Azura's favorite food is strawberries, so Ryouma wanted to surprise her with something strawberry. Hehe, did anyone else catch that one meme I tried to reference.





	

Ryouma was pretty happy that he woke up before Azura did, he wanted to try to surprise her for her birthday. He woke up their to boys, Shiro wasn't too happy about it, but he wanted to give something to his mother. Shigure and Shiro sat on the table as Ryouma tried to make a strawberry perfection. Shigure hummed while him and his brother started to draw. He wasn't much of a cook, so he thought and thought and wondered how all of this was going to do this.

Ryouma read the instructions, trying to make an Ichigo Daifuku. He wrapped the strawberries in the anko, before wrapping the next strawberry, he had to wash his hands completely, since the anko got really sticky. He then whisked the shiratamako and sugar together. He mixed the water in three parts, heating the first part for one minute, then mixing in another part, then heating it up for another minute, then mixing in the last part, then heating it up for another thirty seconds. He looked at his progressed and sighed, he honestly didn't think it was going very well. 

Shigure and Shiro ran up to their father and showed them what they had drew. He saw their smiling faces and was impressed by what they have drawn. He placed their drawings back onto the table and let them help make Azura the Ichigo Daifuku. After sifting the corn starch and cutting the mochi into six uneven sizes, they started to wrap the mochi around the anko wrapped strawberry. The two little boys giggled and had a little starch fight, throwing some at each other, then at Ryouma. 

Azura walked into the kitchen, seeing the giant mess that they had made. The three of them giggled to no end, she didn't mind it too much. She slightly wondered why the King of Hoshido the two princes decided to make something. She took a towel and started to clean off the starch off her little boys. Ryouma tugged on her kimono, trying to get her attention, but she threw the towel at his face, knowing he could wipe off the starch himself. 

"Mamma," Shiro said, getting off the counter, going over to the table.

"Yes, Precious Little Prince," Azura asked. 

He ran back over to her and handed the drawings that him and Shigure drew. She gave them both kisses on their cheeks and the smile with joy. She placed the papers back onto the table, she then looked over at the strawberries and wondered what they were for, and why Ryouma didn't offer any to her. He handed her some of the daifuku, she sighed that led into a smile, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She tried one, it was surprisingly good, and sweet. She ate all of them, or at least, most of them. 

"The boys helped me make it," Ryouma said. 

"They did. That's nice of you two," Azura responded, ruffling their hair. 

She then started to dote on them and started to ignore Ryouma, just a little bit. When she turned to face him again, she saw the strawberry in his mouth, she stared at it, knowing it was the last one. Ryouma was very confused, wondering why she was looking at him the way she was. Azura then unexpectedly put her hands on his cheeks, putting her lips on his, taking the strawberry from him, and eating it herself. She let go of him, smiling a smile of victory. Ryouma put one of his hands over his mouth, blushing heavily, not being able to process his thoughts. 

"Ryouma, your face is a deep red, like a lobster," Azura giggled. 

"I, u-uh, um...H-H-Happy bi-uh-uh," he trembled. 

She gave him another kiss, thanking him for the birthday present. Their two children giggled, seeing how embarrassed their father was. 

"Happy birthday Mamma," Shiro and Shigure said, happily, in unison. 

"Thank you," she replied, ruffling their hair once more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Azura's birthday!~ Happy Birthday Azura!~ Here, have some not angst Electirc Waters (my ship name for Azura and Ryouma), for once. Apparently Azura's favorite food is strawberries, so Ryouma wanted to surprise her with something strawberry. Hehe, did anyone else catch that one meme I tried to reference.


End file.
